


The biggest challenge of all to introduce your father to your boyfriend

by Hikarudancer3



Category: Super Sentai Series, Tensou Sentai Goseiger, 烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー | Ressha Sentai ToQger
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarudancer3/pseuds/Hikarudancer3
Summary: Right faces the challenge of her entire life to introduce her omega to her secret boyfriend; The only thing the ToQger leader can do is pray and wish that nothing bad happens in these dangerous gatherings.
Relationships: Suzuki Right/Emperor of Darkness Z
Kudos: 2





	The biggest challenge of all to introduce your father to your boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El desafió mas grande de todos presentarle a tu padre a tu novio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508124) by [Hikarudancer3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarudancer3/pseuds/Hikarudancer3). 



> This is an English translation of my fic: El desafió mas grande de todos presentarle a tu padre a tu novio

Ok this cannot be so bad and I talk to my omega dad and managed to convince him not to come with us that is good now I can only wait and pray that none of my brothers and Kagura have had the brilliant idea of going to the same park that I chose For me to introduce Zet to my omega, that would be catastrophic more than anything Zet could say to my omega, although on second thought Zet probably says something like oh your omega is just as bright as you or oh I see you inherited the same shine of your omega, which in the worst case my omega would think is rare which is not so bad and in the best case he just would not understand - all that was thought by Right who walked next to his omega -.

Alata: Right dear what is it that has you so worried? - Alata asked as she watched her young omega son think deeply about something while making various faces from one of concern to one of strangeness.

Right: Nothing daddy I'm just a little nervous about introducing you to my other boyfriend and alpha that's all - replied somewhat worried.

Alata: Okay if you say so, look we are already at the park - points to the entrance to an amusement park.

Alata: Well we arrived, although we did it 10 minutes before the agreed time, we go to the meeting point to wait for it in the meantime, where did you tell your boyfriend that we would meet?

Right: He should be waiting for us next to the carousel near the house of mirrors, Daddy. You remember that I told you that my boyfriend had been through ah ... difficult things, right? - He answered somewhat nervously as they walked towards their destination.

Alata: If I remember it the same way I remember that you also told me not to tell your father, or your brothers, or uncles that you had another boyfriend and that this boyfriend was your other alpha, that you wanted me to meet him first. Before presenting it to others.

Right: That's right, I know that at first it can be somewhat somber and sometimes what he says is ... strange, but he is good he loves me and I love him too, and he is doing a great effort to correct all the things that did when he ... was having a difficult time in his life - He said with great determination as he looked at his omega.

Alata: Right, I know it's bad to judge someone when you don't even know the person, but from what you've told me, it seems that he did bad things before and that he hurt a lot of people, exactly who your boyfriend is - I ask him with concern in the face.

Right: Well daddy you will see the ...

???: Hi Right, you arrived earlier than agreed ... I suppose it must be your omega, it is as bright as you, although its brightness is a little different from yours.

Right: ZZZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTT - he screams in surprise as he jumps terrified by the sudden voice behind him - when did you arrive? If they are still missing - check the clock on the neon screen on the sign of the house of mirrors - 5 minutes to 2:30 pm.

Zet: I wanted to make a good impression so I arrived half an hour early and I started to wait for you, hello Mr. Alata I am Zet the boyfriend and alpha of Right, he has told me many things about you it is a pleasure to finally meet you - he extends his hand to Greetings.

Alata: Oh so you are her secret boyfriend it is a pleasure to meet you too - reach out to greet him kindly - I hope what my son told me about me have been good things - smile as you withdraw his hand.

Zet: Oh you can be sure of that, in fact he himself told me that he probably gets gray first before you do something wrong.

Alata: - laughs a little at Zet's comment - Good to know; well he hasn't told me almost anything about you, how about you tell me about yourself while we go get something to eat?

Zet: Sounds good to me, what do you say Right, do you agree with that?

Right: - comes out of his momentary shock - huh? It seems good to me.

Alata: Well you guys go get a table while I go to buy the food - he goes in the direction of a small queue in front of a food stall -

Right: I can't believe it the first meeting between the 2 went extremely well, maybe I was too worried about introducing him to Zet - he says while whispering in a low and surprised voice -

Zet: Right, what are you muttering about?

Right: - he comes out of his intense discussion with himself - It is nothing important so don't worry about it; well Zet let's get a place to eat - take Zet's hand as they start to walk to get a place to eat - oh before you start thinking negative things I only told him a few things about you how old are you , a brief description of you, where you study, where I met you; I did not tell him anything about when my brothers, friends and I fought against you, nor that you were the leader of the shadow line; I thought it was better to do it with you present so that you can defend yourself against anything my brothers told you about, I did not do it because you were embarrassing or anything like that I just want you to know that before you start talking to my omega.

Zet: I see ... in a sense I understand it and I appreciate that you try to really help me, but that does not mean that I did not hate your brothers for telling me about your omega or their attempts to get away from you - he pouts while he speaks of the Right brothers -

Right: I ... I'm not going to lie to you, I'm a little sad about how you and my brothers and friends treat each other, but I know that you are making an effort to show that you have changed and that you are no longer the same person who tried to destroy us past, I really appreciate this enormous effort that you are making for me I want you to know that - he kisses her on the lips - look at that place is free we are going to sit down and wait for my daddy there - points to a free table as they walk in the direction to her -

Zet: Thanks you have no idea how glad I am that you have such confidence in me despite what I did to you in the past; let's sit and wait for your omega, meanwhile tell me exactly what your brothers said about me to your omega so we can know what to expect from the conversation that he and I will inevitably have.

Right: Well the short version is that they told him everything from when we first saw you to when we destroyed the shadow line and defeated you, they exaggerated a lot of things especially when they told him that you tried to destroy me ... so he basically knows everything bad that you did in the past but he does not know that the emperor of darkness and you are the same person, in fact it seems to me that he right now believes that it is a coincidence that your name and that of the emperor of darkness is the same.

Zet: That's bad ... chances are he'll try to attack me when I tell him who I am and in case the talk ends well and he lets me remain your boyfriend he will surely tell your dad and brothers and they are going to become a good nuisance more than they already are when they find out that I'm also your alpha and that you've been secretly dating me.

Right: I ... I can't deny that especially Hikari is going to try to get away from you when he knows that I have another alpha besides him and that that alpha is you, but I'm sure we will find a way for him and the others they accept you but we will think about that, for now we have a bigger problem right now to deal with, which by the way is coming with two food trays - he points out to Alata that he has two food trays in his hands and seems to be looking for them until he sees Right, who is beckoning him to know where they are - but if we manage to overcome it, the rest will be easier, I promise - he gives a lip smack –

Zet: I hope so - she smiles as she gets up to help Alata with the food –

Alata: - sits down after seeing the food distributed - well now that we have to eat, tell me about yourself Zet, how did you meet my son? And when did you guys start dating in secret? 

Zet: - grabs Right's hand under the table and smiles when he turns to see him while Right smiles back - well it all started when ...


End file.
